


Logan's Secret

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Secrets begin unravelling after Patton discovers an unsettling object hidden in Logan's Room: a bloody knife.





	Logan's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in parts on my Sanders Sides blog on Tumblr first, but decided to put it on here as well.  
> Warning: This contains themes of self-harm, suicide and depression. If you are not comfortable with these themes, this is not the story for you.

Patton hummed happily to himself as he walked merrily down the corridor. Thomas was preparing to make a new Sanders Sides video, and Patton had to go round up the others, so they could film. He wandered down the corridor in Thomas’ mind where the four positive sides’ rooms were. He soon came to Logan’s room and knocked on the door.

‘Logan, come on out! We’re about to start filming!’

There was no response from the other side.

‘Logan?’

Patton knocked again, still receiving no response.

‘Logan, I’m coming in!’

Patton pulled the door handle and stepped into the other side’s room. Logan was nowhere to be seen inside. He was not sat at his desk, stood by his bookshelf or working in his chemistry lab (which was just a table in the corner of his room).

‘Logan? Are you in here? Hellooo?’

Patton stepped further into the room looking around. His eye was drawn to Logan’s dresser, which he knew was filled with black polo shirts, blue striped ties, pairs of jeans, a Ravenclaw scarf, a unicorn onesie and one Sherlock cosplay. Patton’s eye was drawn, specifically, to Logan’s tie drawer, which was open. He couldn’t help but noticed that there seemed to be something glinting inside of it. He went up to it and, looking left and right to make sure no one was watching, rummaged inside. His hand wrapped around something, and he pulled it from the drawer.

His eyes widened behind his glasses.

‘No... n-no, this can’t be...’

Patton held in his hand a knife, stained with dry blood.

‘Patton?’

At the sound of his name, Patton turned. Logan was stood there, having just entered the room.

‘What are you doing in here...?’ Logan’s voice trailed off as he saw what Patton held in his hand. Patton had a look of betrayal on his face, shaking in fear. ‘Oh god... P-Patton, I can explain!’

Logan took a step towards Patton, who took a step back in response, tears welling in his eyes. He was even holding up the knife in defence.

‘Patton, I know this looks bad, and... well, I guess it is. But it is not the bad thing that you’re thinking of!’ Logan took one more step forward.

‘Stay away from me!’ Patton, terrified, dropped the knife and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

‘Patton, wait!’ Logan ran up to the door and tugged on the handle. It wouldn’t open. What he didn’t know was Patton had tucked a chair under the door handle on the other side, making it unable to be opened. ‘Please, Patton, give me a chance to explain! Just... please...’

Patton didn’t listen, sprinting down the corridor. It wasn’t long until he found Roman and Virgil chatting. It didn’t take long for them to notice their counterpart, who was panting for breath.

‘Oh, Patton, did you get Logan for filming?’ Roman asked.

‘What’s going on?’ Virgil asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

‘I... I went in Logan’s room,’ Patton gasped, hands on his knees. ‘I-I found... a knife. A bloody knife...’

‘What?!’ Roman’s eyes widened. ‘You don’t think he’s... a murderer, do you? I mean, with how apathetic he is, I wouldn’t put it past him. And he always takes the most logical course of action. Maybe there was a situation where he thought murder was a logical thing to do.’

‘Hold on, where is Logan?’ Virgil asked.

‘I locked him in his room,’ Patton replied. ‘He can’t leave.’

‘Yes, he can. He can still go outside Thomas’ head,’ Virgil corrected.

‘Quick! We must go and save Thomas from the psycho Logan!’ Roman yelled.

And so, the three of them rose up into Thomas’ living room.

‘There you are! I’ve been waiting for you guys for ages!’ Thomas was finishing setting up the camera. ‘Where’s Logan?’

‘Oh, thank god, you’re still alive!’ Roman sighed in relief.

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ Thomas asked. ‘Wait, is about dinner? Look, I know I’m not the best cook, but it doesn’t mean I’d burn the house down.’

‘You have once before,’ Patton replied.

‘That was a vine,’ Thomas pointed out. ‘It didn’t actually happen.’

‘Oh.’

‘Guys, shouldn’t we get back on topic?’ Virgil attempted to get the others back on track.

‘Oh right. Thomas, Logan is a murderer!’ Roman yelled.

‘What?!’

‘I found a bloody knife in his room when I was going to get him for the video,’ Patton explained.

‘Oh my god... where is he?’ Thomas asked.

‘Patton locked him in his room,’ Virgil replied.

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, trying to come to terms with the news.

‘Who did he kill?’ he asked.

‘We... don’t know,’ Roman sighed. ‘We only know about the knife.’

‘Then how do you know he’s a murderer? Did you ask him?’

Roman and Virgil turned to Patton.

‘Well, no... but I was scared, okay? I wanted to get out of there quickly!’ Patton admitted.

Thomas sighed. ‘Come on. Looks like I’m going on my first visit to Logan’s room.’

It wasn’t long until the four of them were stood outside the door to said room, the chair still in place under the door handle. Patton took deep breath before removing the chair and slowly pushing the door open. The four of them tentatively stepped into the room, looking around. Logan was nowhere to be seen.

‘Where is he?’ Thomas asked.

‘No idea,’ Virgil replied.

‘Guys...’ Patton called the others over as he bent down, picking something up from the floor. It was the knife. ‘It’s got fresh blood on it.’

‘He’s taken another victim!’ Roman gasped.

‘Maybe this was a bad idea,’ Virgil ran a hand through his hair. ‘We should just go.’

‘No, Virgil. I know this is scary, but we need to do this. I mean, Logan’s my voice of reason. If he’s... been affected by something, then I might not be able to make rational choices. We have to find him and find out what’s going on,’ Thomas replied. He, Patton and Roman turned and continued to search the room, Roman even looking behind Logan’s periodic table poster to see if there was a secret passage.

‘B-but... But what if this is one of the Dark Sides?!’

Thomas, Patton and Roman turned to Virgil as he yelled.

‘Look, I know what it’s like to be manipulated by those guys. My mind felt foggy, filled with thoughts telling me that I could never fit in with you guys, you’d never accept me. They made me feel worthless, like an outsider. They made me think that I was a nuisance, rather than a help. They made me think that I was a Dark Side myself. If they can do that to me, why couldn’t they have done something to Logan. Maybe they’re manipulating him into killing us three, so they can take full control of Thomas. I don’t know for sure, but why risk it?’

‘Well, I may only know about one Dark Side so far, but if that’s the case, I know we have to help him, not just leave him,’ Thomas replied.

‘Exactly! Just like how we exposed Deceit,’ Roman agrees.

‘And how we helped you feel accepted,’ Patton added.

Virgil still looked unsure. Thomas gave him an encouraging smile. ‘Please, Virgil. I need your help for this. Apart from Logan, you’re probably the most rational and sensible one here.’ He turned to Roman and Patton. ‘No offence, guys.’

‘None taken, kiddo,’ Patton smiled.

‘Wasn’t there?’ Roman looked more than slightly offended.

‘You know... you’re right. You need me. You’d be dead if I left you alone with these two,’ Virgil sighed.

‘Says the literal embodiment of anxiety. You’d run off before protecting Thomas, Panic! At The Everywhere!’ Roman glared at the emo side.

‘Guys, don’t start fighting! We have one issue to deal with, we don’t need another,’ Patton attempted to get the two other sides back on track.

‘He’s right. We have to continue the search for Logan,’ Thomas agreed.

They continued looking around the room, desperate for some sign of Logan’s presence. There was nothing, nowhere. Virgil was about to suggest they throw in the towel, when Roman suddenly called to them all:

‘Ssssh! I hear a voice!’

Thomas and the three sides were deathly silent. As Roman had said, they could hear a voice from upstairs.

‘Well... this is it. The end.’

‘Logan...’ Patton immediately recognised the voice. Not that it was hard, the five of them shared the same one.

Before they even knew what they were doing, the four of them started making their way up the staircase, Roman pulling out his katana just in case. As they did so, Logan continued speaking.

‘Any last words?’

As they reached the top of the stairs, Patton, who was still holding the knife, reached forward to push open the door to the room Logan’s voice was coming from. As he did so, he noticed his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pushed open the door.

Thomas, Virgil, Roman and Patton all froze in shock.

Logan was stood there, his back to the door. His left forearm was covered in thin chasms from which rivers of crimson dripped. His feet rested on a stool. A rope was hung from the ceiling, snaking its way around his neck.

‘Goodbye, Thomas. Goodbye, Roman. Goodbye, Virgil. Goodbye, Patton.’

Logan kicked back the stool.

‘NOOOOOO!’

The tension was there for less than a second. Logan found himself on the ground. What had happened? Why was he alive?

He looked around. Half of the noose was still hung from the ceiling. The other half, that had been wrapped around his neck, had been cut. It had loosened from his neck and fallen to the ground next to him.

That’s when he noticed Thomas, Roman and Virgil, stood just inside the door, shocked expressions on their faces. He saw Patton, too, who was stood on the other side of the room. His back was to him and he held a knife, Logan’s knife, in his hand.

He used it to cut the rope.

‘I... I-I...’ Logan looked between the four others. For the first time ever, he just couldn’t find the right words.

‘Logan...’ At the sound of his name, he looked to Patton. Patton turned around, revealing that he had tears pouring from his eyes. Before the latter could say anything, Patton fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Logan. ‘Why... Why did you do that? I-If I hadn’t been there with the knife, you’d be... y-you’d be... Why?!’ Patton sobbed into Logan’s shoulder.

‘I... I’m sorry.’ That’s when Logan did something the others had never seen him do before.

He started crying.

‘I-I just...! I never... I only...’ He paused, taking a deep, recollecting his thoughts to explain.

‘I know you think I’m almost completely apathetic, and I only focus on logic with hardly any emotion, but the truth is... I do feel emotion, I just usually repress it because it interferes too much. It was fine at first, but then one emotion became so strong that not even I could ignore it.

‘The thing is, even though I know I’m smart, I know I’m the smartest of all of us, I don’t always believe it. It’s weird, I’m Logic yet I don’t believe the facts. I need reassurance that I’m worth something. If I don’t hear it, I don’t believe it. I know this sounds really selfish, but I need people to tell me how great I am.

‘It was fine at first. I mean, thanks to videos like Negative Thinking, I got compliments and people told me how smart I was. However, it didn’t last. Patton was always the fan favourite, and when he was introduced, Virgil rose to everyone’s top character as well. So, I stopped getting appreciation from viewers. It’s no secret I’m the least popular.

‘That didn’t bother me a whole at first, though. I expected that I’d keep getting appreciation from you guys, because, well... you’re my family. However, and this will sound really selfish, as we started working on trying to make Virgil feel accepted, he got all the attention. In an attempt to make him feel included, I began to feel excluded.

‘That’s when I started doubting myself. I realised that I’m worthless. I mean, it’s no secret that I’m the side Thomas uses the least. What’s the point of me even being here? I recognised that I was depressed, but I pushed the feelings aside. I had a job to do, after all. I couldn’t let my mental health interfere.

‘Then things took a turn for the worse during the Nostalgia videos. That was my attempt at solving one of Thomas’ problems in hope of receiving more appreciation. However, as you know well, it didn’t go as I hoped. And when I tried to fix it, none of you would listen to me. I ended up feeling less appreciated. When I stormed off, that was the first time I... I cut myself. By that time, I’d fallen so far there was no way of recovering. Not even your apologies at the end made me feel good about myself.

‘The Lying video was the nail in the coffin. It started out great. I felt I was useful, helping identify the different ways of lying that Thomas could use. And when Patton called me everyone’s favourite, it made me feel genuinely happy. But then it was revealed that Deceit had been behind it the whole time. Suddenly, the compliment turned into the thing that broke me completely. I tried to make myself feel better. That whole speech on the importance of knowledge that I said wasn’t so much to you, Thomas, as it was to myself, desperately trying to give myself the gratitude I needed.

‘Over time, as the events of that video replayed over and over in my mind... I just couldn’t take it. All the mistakes and I’ve made, and ways I’ve inadvertently caused Thomas trouble... How selfish I am to have such a craving for compliments. I decided it was best for me to be taken out of the picture. Only, unlike when Virgil attempted it, I decided a more permanent approach was in order. And, so that led to this...’

Logan sighed, finally finished. Never had he spoken for so long about his own emotions. He felt his eyes burning as tears fell once again. He hated it so much. Suddenly, he felt Patton’s embrace around him once again. Then another: Thomas. Then Roman was there, too. Even Virgil, though he was hugging very awkwardly.

‘You should have told us,’ Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder, once again crying as well. ‘We could have helped you!’

‘But... that would have been insufficient. Our job is focus on Thomas’ mental situation, not our own,’ Logan replied, desperate to wipe his eyes, but unable to due to the other four inadvertently pinning his arms to his sides.

‘Logan, you are literally one of the facets of my personality! If your mental health is damaged, then I’ll be affected. If you want me to be mentally healthy, you have to do the same for yourself,’ Thomas explained. ‘Didn’t it occur to you that the most logical approach would be to let us know?’

‘I... I guess you’re right,’ Logan paused. ‘But don’t you hate me and think I’m selfish?’

‘Of course not!’ Roman responded. ‘That would be like like me calling Virgil selfish- ‘

‘Oh, yes, because you can call me Jerky Mc Jerkface, but “selfish” is too far,’ Virgil rolled his eyes.

‘Let me finish, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!’ Roman yelled. ‘Now, as I was saying, that would be like me calling Virgil selfish because he holds Thomas back, not letting him chase his dreams. However, the truth is, he doesn’t do that. He just keeps me from making Thomas soar too close to the sun.’

‘Not to mention if we’d be discriminating you for having two mental health issues,’ Virgil added.

‘Two?’ Thomas questioned, confused.

‘Well, there’s the depression, but his feelings of inadequacy and lack of self-worth point to him having an inferiority complex, and an extreme one at that,’ Virgil explained.  
‘It’s not a complex. I am inferior,’ Logan sighed.

‘I will assault you will cuddles and puppies!’ Patton somehow managed to sound both fierce and caring at the same time.

‘Wow, Virg, I didn’t know you knew so much about mental health,’ Thomas’ eyebrows were raised in surprise.

‘I have multiple mental illnesses named after me. I’ve done my research,’ Virgil shrugged.

‘So... what now?’ Roman asked.

‘Um, I’d appreciated it if you stopped hugging me now. I need to wipe my eyes, I can hardly see through the tears,’ Logan requested.

‘Oh, thank god,’ Virgil sighed. ‘I did not like having physical contact with you guys for so long.’

‘I can relate,’ Logan agreed, lifting his glasses and sweeping away the water that was flooding from his eyes. ‘Oh wait, I have a vocab word for this.’ His pulled out said cards and sifted through until he found the correct one. ‘“Big mood”.’

‘I thought it was nice!’ Patton smiled. ‘But, back to the situation at hand, Logan, we should probably get you bandaged up; you’re losing a lot of blood there.’

‘Oh, right, I forgot about that...’

‘Meanwhile, I’m gonna burn that noose. Just looking at it makes me uneasy,’ Virgil picked up the remains of the rope and disappeared from the room.

As Patton started bandaging up Logan’s arm, Thomas pulled out his phone and googled ‘How to overcome an inferiority complex’.

‘I guess you’re gonna have visit with Dr Picani once I’ve studied up a bit, Logan,’ he sighed, scrolling through websites.

‘I’d much rather have a professional therapist, but I guess that’s the best we can do,’ Logan replied.

‘Done! All fixed up!’ Patton finished tying the bandage. ‘Also, Logan, you shouldn’t keep Picani’m!’

‘Not your best, Patton,’ Roman sighed.

‘Ugh... is there any chance of me getting that rope back,’ Logan rubbed his temple in frustration.

‘Shut up, you intelligent beacon of sunshine!’ Patton aggressively comforted once again.

‘I burnt the rope,’ Virgil appeared back in the room. ‘...Okay, now the knife’s unsettling me. Patton, can I...?’

‘Here you go, kiddo.’

‘Hold on, are you going to give it to...?’ Logan questioned.

‘Yep,’ Virgil replied.

‘But then I’ll never get it back.’

‘Exactly.’

Virgil left the room once again, taking the bloody knife with him.

‘Who’s he going to give it to? Is it one of the Dark Sides? Is that really a good idea?’ Thomas questioned.

‘Eh, don’t worry. That guy already has a collection of knives,’ Roman replied. ‘One more won’t make any difference.’

‘...Okay, what is that side?’ Thomas asked, extremely concerned.

‘I think it’s best if you don’t know,’ Logan sighed.

* * * * *

Virgil wandered down the black corridor in the very back of Thomas’ mind, a shiver travelling up his spine as he did so. He hated it back here.

He wandered past a yellow door and stopped at an orange one which was locked with chains. Four chains, specifically. A red one, a purple one, a light blue one and a dark blue one. From inside the room, Virgil could hear the sound of the song Happy Pills by Weathers. Sighing, he knocked on the door. The music stopped, and the door was pushed slightly ajar, as far as it could go. Through the small gap, he could see a pair of red eyes peering at him from the darkness.

‘Well, well, well, look who’s back,’ a crazed voice giggled. ‘What brings you here, Virgil? Thinking of re-joining us? Or are you finally gonna stop restraining me in here?’

‘No fucking way I’d ever do that,’ Virgil growled in response. He threw the knife through the gap. ‘I just came to give you a new toy.’

There was shuffling from the other side of the door, and Virgil could see light glinting off the knife as it was picked up.

‘Ooh! It’s got fresh blood! Whose is it?’

‘None of your business.’

Before he could get a response, Virgil shut the door and locked it. He turned and headed from the corridor as the music resumed and he heard insane laughing from behind the orange door.

‘Fucking Psycho...’

* * * * *

Logan straightened his tie and glasses and smoothed down his hair. His eyes drifted to his dresser. Despite knowing the knife was no longer in there, he felt tempted to open his tie drawer and rummage inside for it...

No! Logan, you must not. Things are going to get better now. The others are going to help you and you will be able to get through this.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on his door. He turned to see Roman step into the room.

‘Greetings, Logan!’ the prince grinned, stepping inside.

‘Good morning, Roman. What brings you here?’ Logan asked.

‘Well, last night I was having a bit of trouble sleeping so I thought I’d start a new novel of mine. However, it turned out to be a lot more...complicated than I thought it would be. I thought that someone much smarter would enjoy it more, so...’ Roman held out the book.

‘Oh, well, that’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Roman,’ Logan took the book, looking over the cover.

‘It’s nothing, my intelligent friend,’ Roman replied. ‘By the way, Patton said he wants to talk to you. He’s hanging out with Thomas at the moment, so just head out there when you can.’

‘Okay,’ Logan replied, wondering what the other side wanted to talk to him about.

‘Well, farewell, Microsoft Nerd!’ Roman turned and dramatically swung the door shut behind him as he left the room.

Logan rolled his eyes before looking back down at the book he’d been given. It was titled The Portrait of Markov. As he slipped it onto the ‘P’ section of his bookshelf, the door suddenly burst open. Virgil came into the room and started rummaging around, searching the entire room.

‘Good morning, Virgil. Just a quick question: what are you doing?’ Logan asked, watching his edgy counterpart.

Virgil didn’t respond. He continued searching for a few more minutes, before finally stopping. ‘No knives or nooses...good.’

‘Is this going to become a daily thing?’ Logan questioned.

‘No. Weekly,’ Virgil replied.

‘Okay. I’d better get going. Patton needs to talk to me about something.’ Logan made sure his tie was straight one more time.

‘Logan, before you go, I just wanna say, you’re a real asset to Thomas’ personality. It just wouldn’t be right without you around. To be honest, I really appreciate having you as a friend. I mean, it’s pretty good to have a realist around to keep the other two in check. So... thanks,’ Virgil gave Logan a small smile.

‘And thank you, too,’ Logan replied. ‘You may have over exaggerated Thomas’ problems at points, but you were always very rational and effective at identifying problems Thomas didn’t even know he had. I’d better go now. Goodbye, Virgil.’

And with that, he disappeared, and arrived in Thomas’ living room.

‘Oh, there he is, the smartest and best character!’ Patton grinned upon seeing him. He and Thomas were in the kitchen, making some breakfast. ‘And this is me talking this time, not Deceit, so you know it’s the truth.’

‘Oh, um... thank you, Patton,’ Logan smiled. Thomas couldn’t help but notice a slight blush on Logan’s cheeks. He smirked a bit as he poured milk into his cereal.

‘Here, I got you some toast, with Crofters jam, and a mug of black coffee, just how you like it!’ Patton guided Logan to the couch and placed said food on the coffee table.  
‘Patton, you didn’t have to do this,’ Logan replied.

‘No, but I wanted to! Why shouldn’t I make breakfast for my best friend?’ Patton sat down next to the other side with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for himself. ‘By the way, I have something I need to ask you. Well, Thomas just told me that he’s got a date later today. I was wondering if, while he went on it, the two of us stayed behind here. I was thinking we could just relax and hang out a bit, and... well, we could read together, because I’d think you’d enjoy it...’

‘Patton, are you... asking me to go on a social engagement with you, specifically one of romantic interest?’ Logan asked.

‘Try again,’ Thomas suggested, seeing Patton’s confused face.

‘Are you asking me on a date?’ Logan rephrased.

‘W-well... yes. I mean no!... well... That’s what I intended, but it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to! So, uh...’ Patton paused, taking a deep breath. ‘Yes.’

Thomas was still watching the two of them from the kitchen, unable to stop smiling as he looked between the two flustered, blushing sides on the couch.

‘Patton, I... well, I do believe that would be enjoyable,’ Logan finally replied. A grin appeared on Patton’s face, and the next thing Logan knew, he was encased in Patton’s embrace.

‘Thank you! We’re gonna have so much fun!’ Patton smiled. ‘How about you read me your favourite book, and I’ll read you mine, and we can talk about them after!’

‘But, wait, if you’re his heart, wouldn’t Thomas need you for his date?’ Logan asked.

‘Nah, I don’t really have much input until later dates. Roman does most of the work on first dates, along with Virgil, who usually tells Thomas to run,’ Patton replied.

‘I can confirm that,’ Thomas input from the kitchen through a mouthful of cereal. Suddenly, Roman rose up next to him, making Thomas almost choke from surprise.

‘What are you doing, Thomas?! You have to have a shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair and choose your outfit for tonight! We cannot waste time!’

‘Roman, I’ve got plenty of time for that later,’ Thomas replied.

‘Do you?’ Thomas almost choked again as Virgil appeared by his side. ‘You know if you put it off, you’ll get distracted, and before you know it, you’ll have five minutes until you’re meant to meet him at the restaurant, and you’ll still be in your pyjamas.’

‘Okay, I’ll go take a shower,’ Thomas sighed, heading up the stairs.

‘I’ll start going through outfits,’ Roman grabbed the arm of the emo next to him. ‘Virgil, you will be my model!’

‘Wait, what?!’

‘And off we go! Let’s leave these two love birds alone.’

Roman gave Logan and Patton a smirk before pulling Virgil up the stairs.

‘So, shall we begin?’ Logan asked.

‘Sure! Oh, you’ve finished your coffee. I’ll get you some more before we start.’ Patton went to get to his feet but, before he could, Logan grabbed his arm, stopping him.

‘There’s no need. I’m alright with doing it myself.’ Logan got to his feet. ‘Do you want anything?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t mind a hot chocolate,’ Patton replied.

Logan headed into the kitchen, retrieving two mugs from the cupboard. He filled the kettle with water and set it to boil before getting the coffee and hot chocolate powder from another cupboard. He waited for the water to finish boiling. When the kettle clicked, he reached for it before pausing. He looked over the counter, back at Patton. The other side was leaning over the arm of the couch, pulling out blankets to use while they were reading.

Logan turned back around and lifted the kettle. He checked once more to see if Patton was looking, before pouring boiling water on his left forearm.

‘Agh!’

‘Huh?’ Patton head poked out of the mountain of blankets he had piled up. He jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen. ‘What happened?!’

‘It’s nothing I just... accidentally spilled some of the water on my arm,’ Logan lied, looking at his red arm which already had a large blister forming on it.

Patton took a close look at Logan’s arm as well, before turning on the cold tap at the sink and moving his friend’s arm under it. ‘Keep it there for ten minutes. I’ll get an ice pack for after that.’

‘I didn’t know you knew first aid. I’m impressed,’ Logan replied.

‘Of course! I’m morality, after all. Doing good for others is my thing. I trained myself in first aid, so I could help people who are injured,’ Patton explained.

Logan remained with his arm under the cold water for ten minutes, just as Patton had said. He had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like he’d betrayed Patton by burning himself. But then again, it didn’t stop the fact he felt he deserved it.

As he held his hand there, Patton finished off preparing the drinks and also got some snacks.

‘You can move your hand now. Let’s take a look.’ Patton took hold of Logan’s wrist and looked at the gigantic burn. ‘That looks really bad... maybe we should get you to the hospital.’

‘No, i-it’s fine,’ Logan replied. ‘I can handle it.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah.’ Logan took the ice pack Patton had prepared and placed it on his arm. ‘Now, shall we begin reading?’

‘Okay...’ Patton agreed, still unsure about the injury.

The two of them made their way back to the couch.

‘Oh, wait, before we start...’ Patton clicked his fingers, and suddenly he was in his cat onesie and Logan was in his unicorn one, tie still around his neck. Patton then grabbed the blankets and laid them on top of the two of them. ‘Okay! Now we can start!’

‘Okay.’ Logan spent a moment thinking about what book he really liked, but also would be suitable and understandable for Patton. He soon came up with an idea and the book appeared in his hand. He flicked through the pages before coming to the right one. ‘This is Sherlock Holmes short story. It’s called “The Adventure of the Speckled Band”.’

And so, Logan began reading. It was weird, feeling the presence of someone over your shoulder, listening to your every word. He found it strangely comforting.

Occasionally, he had to explain a word or phrase to Patton, who didn’t understand. Logan was actually surprised Patton so into it. He even insisted on doing Watson’s voice, reading his speech.

Soon, they came to the end, and Logan closed the book.

‘So... what do you think?’ he asked.

‘I loved it! It was so good, and really interesting!’ Patton smiled.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now, I believe it is your turn.’

‘I already know just what book to read!’ The book appeared in Patton’s hand. ‘I’m gonna read you “Charlie and the Chocolate Factory”!’

‘That was Thomas’ favourite book before he read Harry Potter, wasn’t it? It’s been so long since I’ve read it. I don’t really remember what happens...’

‘Well, now you get to find out. Hey, since I did the voice of Watson, do you want to voice one of the characters? Oh, how about you voice Willy Wonka?’ Patton suggested. ‘He’s my favourite characters, and you’re my favourite person. It fits!’

‘Sure.’

‘But! When I say voice, I mean put on an actual voice, don’t just use your own.’

Logan sighed. ‘Fine.’

And so, Patton started reading. At first, Logan didn’t think he’d get into it. It was a children’s book, after all. However, they way Patton read it made it so much more intriguing. Patton gave each character a different voice, he even put one on for the narrator. What was really sweet, however, was that he used his own voice for Charlie, and Logan couldn’t help but smile at this.

What neither of them noticed, however, was that, as they read, the shuffled closer and closer together until Patton’s head was practically resting on Logan’s shoulder. Finally, Patton finished the book.

‘So... thoughts?’

‘I really enjoyed your reading of it,’ Logan replied. ‘I’m surprised, however, that you’d like a book so dark.’

‘Dark? What do you mean, dark?’ Patton asked, confused.

‘Well, the four children in it are literally tortured for no reason. I mean, Augustus clearly has an eating disorder, the only thing Violet does it chew gum, Veruca... she doesn’t really have an excuse, and Mike’s obviously neglected. If anything, Wonka’s the villain for possibly scarring the children.’

‘I’ve...never thought it like that before.’

‘Oh, I didn’t mean to ruin it for you! I apologise if that’s what I did.’

‘No, I’m actually glad you shared it with me! It’s what I wanted, to discuss our books so we can read them from different angles in the future.’

‘But I made your favourite character a villain...’

‘Stop putting yourself down like that! You sound like Virgil. You didn’t do anything wrong,’ Patton replied.

Suddenly, surprise hug attack! Patton basically flung himself at Logan, the force of the embrace knocking the logical side back, so he was led across the couch, Patton led on top of him. Patton’s head was resting on Logan’s chest.

Then, Patton grew heavy. Logan looked down to see the other side had fallen asleep where he lay. A small smile appeared on Logan’s face, before his eyelids started to close as well.

* * * * *  
‘That was amazing! He was sweet and adorable, we were charming and endearing. I say that was a complete success!’

‘Success? Are you kidding me?! We ruined everything! It was horrible! He probably thinks we’re an idiot! I knew leaving Logan behind would be a bad idea...’

‘When did we ruin it? I don’t remember anything...’

‘Seriously, Roman? You don’t remember?’

‘No, I do not.’

‘When the waiter said, “Enjoy your food”, we said “You too”. You too!’

‘So what? He didn’t notice.’

‘We don’t know that!’

‘Ssh! Guys, stop fighting!’ Thomas stopped Roman and Virgil mid-argument. ‘You’re gonna wake them up!’

‘Wake them u-’ Roman stopped mid-sentence, letting at a small squeal when he saw Logan and Patton asleep on the couch, cuddling. ‘They’re so cute! But. That doesn’t mean our argument is over, Jack Smellington. Because I do not want to disturb these two, we will finish our argument in the debate room in Thomas’ mind that he made for the Negative Thinking video.’ He paused, waiting for response. ‘Virgil?’

‘Guys...’ Virgil stepped forward and gestured to Logan’s burnt wrist.

Thomas sighed. He paused for a moment before pulling out his phone. He dialed a number. ‘Hello? Hi there, um, I’d like to make an appointment. Name? Logan Sanders. Yes... That sounds great, thank you.’ He hung up. ‘Now he’s gonna get the help he needs. I got him an appointment with a psychiatrist. I’ll head with him tomorrow, so we can explain the situation and then hopefully things will get better.’

‘That seems like a suitable solution.’ 

Thomas, Roman and Virgil turned back to face the couch. Logan was awake, sat up with Patton still snoozing on his lap.

‘Thank you.’


End file.
